Fairy Tail Unchained!
by ThatRandomTribute25
Summary: This Fairy Tail fanfiction and my Fairy Tail: Next Generation fanfiction has almost the same characters, only the names are the same, the background story is different. Follow the creator on twitter! BerlianaTj and Cristabella23. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story with the same character names but different magic. Follow us on Twitter! Creator: BerlianaTj (follow her on twitter) Editor: Cristabella23 (follow me on twitter)

* * *

_The burning golden ball of light cascaded over so slowly in the clear-blue sky. The guild was noisy and boisterous, as usual. That's when a violet-haired little girl barged in, huffing and panting, her face panic-striken. She went directly to her elder sister, one with hair the color of glistening azure crystals. _

"You have got to be kidding me!", 8-year-old Azura shouted, stomping her feet, "How could you have lost Faye? What's more, you lost her in the woods!"

"I don't know, I don't know, I was… picking some flowers… and I turned my back on her for like about 2 seconds… and when I turned around, she…she was gone," 6 and a half year old Cyan hiccupped, tears already streaming down her face.

Furious, Azura opened her mouth, ready to let out a stream of curses, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Slapping it away, she snapped, " What do you want, Acquanetta?!"

"It wouldn't do to just sit here blaming everything on Cyan. Come on, we'll help you look for her," Acquanetta gestured to the Redfox triplets and Layla, "She's a five-year-old, she won't be going that far. Layla's here too, you know nothing can escape her."

Slightly calmed, Azura stood up hurriedly and stormed out the door, banging it. "That temper," Acquanetta sighed, "it would lead to her downfall one day, if it's not controlled."

Allona, one of the Redfox triplets, walked over to the still crying Cyan and kneeled on one knee beside her. "Come on then pretty, don't cry. Faye's gonna be alright." With that, she picked Cyan up with one swift movement and carried her on her back.

"Ready everyone?"

The others nodded assent.

"Alright then, to the woods everybody!"

"I picked up her scent!" Marvel Redfox cried out, eyebrows creased in concentration. "That way!"

It wasn't long before they could all hear Faye's sobbing. There she was, sitting alone on a fallen tree trunk, her favourite doll, which she named Saphira, ragged and dirty.

She took one look at her search party and gave a delighted squeal. She bounded up to Azura and Cyan, forgetting Saphira and fell into their arms. "I thought I'd never see you two again!," her little body trembling as she snuggled up close to her two sisters.

"We'll never let that happen," Azura said in a firm voice, "not for a million years. Mom and Dad's rarely home, so you two are all I've got. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let anything happen to any of you."

"Go on and thank Marvel, he's the one that found you, you know."

Faye ran to Marvel, giving him a massive bear-hug, causing him to laugh out loud. "Thanks Marv!"

"No prob there lil' girl," he smiled, winking.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! And you're only 2 years older than me!"

"whatever you say, lil' girl.."

_10 years have passed since then. The guild they were in, Fairy Tail, has since flourished and became no 1 in the whole of Fiore. Not just the guild though. It's members has also flourished in their magical powers. _

"Alright, who wants to go against us, the mighty Redfox triplets? Loser gets to treat the winner for lunch! Just so you know, I like my ramen with 2 half-boiled eggs," Jason Redfox challenged, obsidian black hair in a tangled mess.

"You know, the Redfox triplets has other members that doesn't agree to this fight right Jas?," Marvel Redfox murmured lazily, lying on a bench with one eye closed.

"I, for one, agree. Come on, don't be such a chicken Marv," Allona laughed, elbowing Marvel, causing him to fall from his bench.

"Alright, sheesh. I'm the strongest amongst you guys anyway. So, who's in for a fight?" Marvel asked casually, eyeing the whole guild.

"Us."

The Redfox triplets turned around and found themselves facing Faye, Azura and Cyan. A fight between the two strongest teams in the guild will prove to be hazardous, but that didn't matter to the others, who were already stomping their feet and hooting, placing bets with each other on which will come out victorious. Most placed their bets on the Redfox triplets.

Because they've been the strongest in the guild for 3 years now.

Marvel opens his jacket. It's lined with an impressive array of magical knives. "Sure about that sweethearts? These knives hurt you know."

Faye tied her scarlet mane of hair in a ponytail. Mimicking Marvel, she said, "_Sure about that sweethearts?_ Yeah of course we are, now cut the crap and let's get on to it," walking up to him. "We'll beat you up!" she smirked. Azura and Cyan grinned playfully, cheering Faye on.

"Oh really, lil' girl? You do realize, I'm much stronger than you?" Marvel replied in a sing-song voice.

"What I lack in strength," Faye took a few steps backward, "I make up with cunning!" Without warning, she lunged at Marvel's left side. He swiftly took out one of his magical knives, the one made out of red steel, and prepared for an attack at his left. At the last moment, Faye sidestepped and struck Marvel at his right side. The open, unguarded side.

A cunning feint.

The fight was on.

Azura fought with Allona, light against metal. Cyan fought against Jason, water against wind. And Faye parried with Marvel, both striking so fast with their weapons it was as if a dozen swords were being used.

After parrying for a few minutes, both jumped back, getting ready to cast their magic.

Faye used her special Lost magic: Inferno Exquip, and changed to her Fireblaze armour, a very light armour made of hard, flaming diamonds. Literally flaming. Almost nothing can scathe it. They either burn away or bounced off the armour. Along with it came a red-diamond encrusted sword. Don't let its dainty appearance fool you; the sword can cut through the hardest metal like cheese.

Marvel spread out his arms wide and chanted aloud his spell, " Slash of the Obsidian Knives!" In front of him came forth a line of obsidian black magic knives, as sharp as can be. The attack can prove fatal for one with lesser ability, but not Faye. As they came slashing towards her, she either dodged the knives or cut them up with her own sword. A true daughter of the famed Titania Erza Scarlet.

It was true that Faye was faster, smarter and more agile than Marvel, but he was stronger and can fight for several hours without tiring. Already beads of sweat had formed on Faye's forehead as she dodged rounds after rounds of slashing knives, this time blood-red in colour.

"What's the matter little girl? Tired already?," Marvel taunted, smirking.

"You underestimate me, Marvel Logan Redfox. And that will be your downfall!"

Faye increased her speed and shoved Marvel hard, catching him by surprise, and then she changed to her Nightwalker armour, another one of her Lost Magic Exquips, allowing her to become invisible. Bewildered, Marvel steadied himself, "What on earth?" he shook his head. That's when he felt cold steel on his throat. Faye was behind him, holding him in a headlock position, her this time asphalt-grey blade ready to slit his throat any time.

"I win," she panted, a triumphant smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Azura was still fighting with Allona.

"Light slash!", Azura shouted, the force of her magic throwing her backwards. She skidded on one knee, stopping herself. At the same time, Allona casted her own spell, "Metal Swords!"

Countless light slashes appeared out of nowhere, cutting Allona in several places. The same happened to Azura as dozens of metal swords charged at her.

Azura shrieked, "Light saber!" and before Allona could react, a torrent of light came barreling towards her, along with its caster, Azura Liana Fernandes with her prized sword, Brisingr. She had just enough time to dodge the attack and pull out her own magic sword, SteelBiter. Each then found themselves at sword point.

"It's a draw then," Azura panted.

"Good fight Zura, you've improved," Allona nodded.

Meanwhile, opposite Azura and Allona, Cyan was having some difficulties. Jason, though he was the weakest in strength out of the Redfox triplets, was the most cunning of the three, almost rivaling Faye. He had trapped Cyan in a hurricane, and there was no way she could go out.

"Water Whirlwind!"

"Water Hammer!"

It was futile, Jason's hurricane was too strong.

"I win, Cy."

"Don't need to get so cocky about it," Cyan snarled.

"Enough! Let her out Jason," Azura ordered, her tone dangerously sharp.

Jason snapped his fingers and the hurricane died down.

"For your information, I like _my _ramen with a little bit of spice _and _two hard-boiled eggs," Faye flicked some hair off her face, grinning playfully at Marvel.

* * *

This is just the epilogue! Posting a new chappie next week! Follow us on Twitter! Follow my staff in Twitter, go to my Fairy Tail:Next Generation! chapter 5 to see our twitter address! BerlianaTj and Cristabella23


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm the editor and I'm no good at this. A quick word from the creator, Review, favorite and follow this fanfiction! Follow us on twitter! BerlianaTj and Cristabella23**

* * *

Jumping into bed, Faye yawned, her red hair cascading down her waist. Cyan was in the shower, singing, while Azura was on her bed, checking the damage done to Brisingr and the diamond encrusted sword.

"That was a good fight, wasn't it?" Faye asked drowsily.

"Yes it was," Azura replied without once looking up. "I meant to ask this question before, but why does it seem that you always accept any challenge the Redfox triplets make?"

"I simply want to be the best. It's hard to live up to the expectations of others, when your mom is Erza Fernandes, one of the strongest female mages in this guild. What's more, I look a lot like her. I sometimes envy your sapphire hair, Zura."

Azura clucked her tongue. "That ego would not get you far sister."

"I'd like to follow in Mom's footsteps. Imagine Erza Scarlet's daughter, Faye Scarlet Fernandes, the strongest in the guild! Mom would be proud!"

She caught Azura shaking her head disapprovingly and complained disdainfully, "What?! Is it wrong to be ambitious?"

"Have it your way then…"

"What's all this fuss about?", Cyan asked, as she emerged from the bathroom, violet hair still dripping wet.

"Your sister is very ambitious, too ambitious for her own good."

"_Too ambitious for her own good," _Faye mimicked Azura's tone.

Cyan giggled, "As expected of Faye Scarlet Fernandes. C'mon then, let's go to bed. I'm pretty much bushed."

_At last, the parents of the teenage mages return, after their 8 years quest in a faraway place. Here comes Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, Jellal and Erza Fernandes and Gajeel and Levy Redfox._

The doors of the guild open, revealing three pairs of mages, all looking haggard from their journey. They're S-class mages though, so of course, they still have enough strength to hug each of their children.

A boy with orange hair and a pink-haired girl ran up to Natsu and Lucy. "Mom, Dad! We missed you! Where've you been?"

"Igneel! Layla! It's been a long time since we've seen you! You've grown bigger!" Natsu and Lucy said dotingly, hugging their children.

Erza and Jellal was also doing the same thing to their three daughters, Azura, Cyan and Faye.

The Redfox triplets was showing off to their mom and dad, about their recent achievements and requests they've accomplished.

Igneel seemed to be pondering a question, while he absent-mindedly making the flowers on top of the window sill grow when he suddenly asked, "But where have you guys been all this while? You were missing-in-action for 8 years!" . His expression suddenly changed to that of sadness and sorrow, Igneel choked out, "there was a time when…we thought you were…dead..".

The guild was eerily quiet.

The S-class mages' smiles faltered, their face turning grave.

Erza stepped forward, her voice lowered down to that of a hushed whisper, "We'll come to that matter shortly. But first, we need to find Gray, Juvia and their children."

Faye squealed excitedly, despite the intense atmosphere. She couldn't help it, it's been such a long time since she's seen Acquanetta Fullbuster, her best friend. "They've returned?!"

"As a matter of fact, they haven't," Erza shook her head. "They're still in that water palace-,"

"Poseidon's Castle," Jellal chimed in.

"-but we're gonna get them anyway. They've taken too long."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!," Natsu shouted, especially eager to be able to see his frienemy Gray Fullbuster.

"We're going with you!," Allona folded her arms, gesturing to her two brothers.

"We're leaving tomorrow at dawn, so get as much rest as you can. This is going to be one hell of an adventure."

_The next day, at dawn…_

"Really Natsu, you should do something with that motion sickness of yours," Lucy clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"I can't help it alright! I hate my stomach!," Natsu's face began to turn a sickly shade of green.

"Don't barf here Uncle Natsu! Or else mom will chop you up!," Cyan giggled.

"Urgghhhhhhhhhhh," Natsu groaned.

The Redfox triplets was chatting with one another, sometimes throwing a punch here or a kick there, making the chariot rock dangerously side to side.

Layla was showing her mom how she's gotten better at her Fire Dragonslayer magic skills. There was a hint of sadness shown on Lucy's face, as she remembered that none of her kids will ever inherit her celestial keys.

Igneel was making vines and flowers sprout out of the wooden sides of the chariot, much to the annoyance of the Redfox triplets.

Faye was busy reading her book, Azura cleaning her sword, and Cyan was dousing Igneel with thousands of tiny little water droplets.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally arrived at the banks of Lake Shinoba, the entrance to Poseidon's Castle. The younger mages, who have not traveled this far before, looked around, not finding any castle in sight.

"So, where's this Poseidon's Castle anyway?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

As an answer Jellal pointed underneath Lake Shinoba.

"Hold up! You mean we're going under! But I can't swim! And even if I could, I still wouldn't know how to breathe underwater!" Igneel shouted, alarmed.

"Relax, after all, we've got Cyan here," Levy good-naturedly nudged Cyan. "You do know how to allow us to breathe underwater right?"

Cyan beamed at her, "Of course! Everyone gather round me." Cyan closed her eyes and murmured some spells. When she was done, fourteen smooth pearls appeared from thin air. "My special Lost Magic. Swallow these and you'll be able to breathe underwater! Don't worry, they taste to whatever your favorite food is."

Cyan reached out for one of the pearls, and popped it into her mouth.

"Go on then!"

When everyone had swallowed each of their pearls, Erza shouted, " Everyone ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Alright then, we're going under!" and with that, she changed her Heart Kreuz armour into a swimsuit and plunged into the lake.

"Here goes nothing," Igneel murmured, following Erza.

**That rounds up for chapter 2!**

**I'll see you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review!**

_The group went under, and found to their relief that Cyan's magic allowed them from getting wet. Before long, they saw the magnificent loom of the castle. It was colossal in size, constructed out of sparkling white marble. In front of the castle was a huge statue of Poseidon, Greek God of the sea and oceans. When the younger mages saw this spectacular view, they couldn't help but gasp out loud. _

"Alright, everyone stop!" Erza commanded. She led them behind a huge rock, where they could all hide without getting detected.

"Listen, this place is only for water mages, which means only Cyan can go in. The rest of us are counted as 'outsiders'." Erza explained in a hushed whisper.

"Which means, we just have to break in!" Gajeel laughed, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, we'll do it the Fairy Tail way!" Marvel laughed gleefully, pulling out his knives.

"It won't be easy. Look."

Jellal pointed at the odd-looking guards. These guards have shimmering green scales for their skin, their hair styled bizzarely. They communicate with each other using a series of hiss and high-pitched squeals. Their fangs are long and sharp, longer than that of a vampire's, and sharper still. And the weirdest of all, right where their feet should be, is a sparkling tail, also made of scales, but sparkling with such brilliance, it was as if it was made of diamonds. They each have different tail colors, from the most brilliant of blue to blood-red and even pitch-black. All in all, they look hideously frightening.

"Mermen, straight from the Realm of King Titus," Levy hissed.

"You mean like, The Little Mermaid? I remember them being slightly less hideous and more like good-natured folks who welcome 'outsiders'," Marvel commented, taking a good look at the mermans.

Faye gave a short laugh," This is no Little Mermaid, all right. I've read once that their scales are harder than the hardest of gems. This is gonna be one tough fight guys."

"I'm all fired up!," Natsu cried. "Come on, what are we waiting for?!"

"Alright then, let's do it the Fairy Tail way, on my count, one, two , THREE! CHARGE!" Erza shouted, changing into her Sea Empress armour, making her way to the nearest merman with speed, agility and grace.

"ALRIGHT!"

Natsu and Layla summoned their unquenchable Dragon Slayer Fire, Igneel summoned his vines lined with poisonous thorns and Lucy summoned Aquarius, who gave her a bone-chilling glare.

Gajeel barreled towards the nearest merman, knocking it and it's partner unconscious by using his Roar of the Metal Dragon. Levy uses her Solid Script magic and made countless attacks, knocking out three at once.

Erza partnered up with Jellal, and together, they showed no mercy. Unconscious merman littered the floor around them.

Faye changed to her Nightwalker armor, crept up to the nearest merman using her velvet thread, and then, in a blinding flash of light, she changed to her Lost Magic: Oceania Armour, slashing at five mermen at once. A few meters above her, Azura shot dozens of Light Arrows at mermen, and behind her Cyan used her Water magic, sending spirals, lances and swords made out of water towards the enemy.

Marvel parried with the mermen, taking on three at once. They were hopelessly outmatched with his superior speed and strength. Allona backed her dad up using her Metal Dragon slayer magic and Jason summoned his hurricanes and tornadoes, trapping mermen here and there.

Marvel shouted, "Aha! Faye! 15 already!," taking out yet another merman. He was apparently still pissed at losing to a girl.

"I'm at 27!"

Marvel's mouth gaped open, then, all in the name of pride, he answered, "I won't be defeated by the likes of you again!"

Faye gave a gleeful laugh as a response.

Before long, the mermen stopped coming. Either they were too scared at this group of S-class mages and their powerful kids or there's just no more of them.

"Oh well, that was easy," Erza shrugged.

Appearing beside Faye and Azura, Marvel said, "37 in total!" He smiled triumphantly.

Faye suddenly took on her Nightwalker armor, disappearing. Marvel suddenly felt the hard rap of the blade of a sword at the back of his thigh, which caused him to tether, trying to regain his balance. Azura locked eyes with Cyan, and with a laugh, they both shoved him from the back, which caused him to fall. Faye reappeared, saying, "Don't get so cocky. I defeated 55 in total. Azura defeated 50, and Cyan 49."

Marvel snarled, grumbling, going over to where his two siblings are.

The three girls laughed out loud. Azura clutched her stomach, doubling over with laughter. Cyan said, "He just totally got served! That'll teach him not to mess with us!"

_Inside the castle…_

Faye rubbed her arms. The castle is surrounded with a magical layer of protective barrier, so it's dry and squeaky clean. And unfortunately, very chilly. She started to regret not bringing her coat along with her. Cyan and Azura are both snuggled up in their own coats, as well as the the Dragneels and the Redfoxs

"_Once again, my carelessness is the reason for my misfortune_," she sighed, thinking to herself.

Her mom and dad are in the lead, both walking with rapid steps. After countless turns, Erza finally motioned for the group to stop.

Natsu perked up, sniffing the air. "I'll know that scent anywhere! Gray's near!" He sniffed the air some more, "As well as Juvia and his two kids!"

They hurried along, and to Faye, the air seemed to get colder per minute. Goosebumps ran over her whole body as she shivered hard. Layla, noticing, whispered to her, "Want my coat?" she offered.

"That's all right, I'll handle."

"But-"

"It's okay, I won't have you freezing to death because of me," Faye smiled kindly.

'If you say so then," Layla frowned.

Jason and Marvel, overheard this.

"You look pale, Faye," Jason remarked.

"No, I don't"

Marvel took off his coat and tossed it at a surprised Faye. "Take it, you're freezing." Jason did the same. Layla, as usual, noticed everything, and she too gave her coat to Faye, much to Faye's annoyance.

"I only need one," she complained.

Layla stepped forward, and draped a coat on Faye's shoulder. "As long as you're wearing one, we'll be content. Oh look, you're wearing Marvel's. Nice, now you don't need to feel bad about anyone freezing," she grinned slyly.

Returning Jason's and Layla's coats, she laughed at Marvel, "You're not gonna make me feel guilty by freezing to death, aren't you?

"Nope, not at all," Marvel replied through gritted teeth.

"Wow, you have _such _remarkable lying skills," Faye replied sarcastically.

After another few turns, they came to a door marked 'A102'. "Here it is guys, Gray should be inside," Jellal said, opening the door.

Acquanetta and Izo Fullbuster was inside. Both had striking electric blue hair, and their similarities was shocking. Acqua was using headphones, reading a book on her bed, while Izo was playing his violin. Both looked up as the group went inside. Once she saw Faye, Acqua squealed.

"Faye! Is that you?!"

Hearing the commotion, Gray and Juvia went out from their room. It became chaos then. Everyone started hugging each other, pumping fists and telling jokes. This went on for a while. When everyone was settled down, Lucy asked, "So, what have you guys been doing in here?"

"Well, it started out like this. A man named Caesar Everlark came to me. He knew my name, and he knew my magic powers. He told me he needed help. A group of bandits had stolen his most prized sculpture. He said that his great-great grandfather sculpted it with his own hands, out of magical ice. This type of ice is very rare, found only in the most remote part of the world. It's a mystery how his great-great grandfather could get a hold of it. So, turns out, this group of bandits have made this castle their secret hideout. It appears they're coming here tomorrow at midnight," Gray explained.

"Since we're ice and water mages, we were the perfect choice. After all, the castle only allows ice and water mages to pass through, and we are dealing with magical ice. Which reminds me of something, how did you guys managed to get pass?" Juvia asked, incredulous.

"The Fairy Tail way, by busting the guards," Allona smirked.

"As expected," Izo crossed his arms, smiling.

"Wait a minute. Why did you guys have to come all the way here though?" Acqua leaned towards Faye and Erza.

Erza tensed, then she said, " That doesn't matter now. The reason will be told once we're back home."

"So, I'm guessing you're helping us do this request?" Gray asked, running his hands through his hair.

"You betcha!" Natsu cried out.

* * *

Thx for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**_Review and Follow!_**

_The next day, at midnight, a group of seven men slipped past the guards, 3 of them bringing a sack full of glittering gems, another 2 hauling gold coins and the remaining 2 was carrying the sculpture. What they didn't realize was trouble is hiding at every corner, ready to ambush them. _

The leader of the group, Ishbal, shouted out to his comrades, "Come on you punks! Beat it! To the secret room!"

Picking up speed, he turned a corner, when suddenly, three girls, with red, blue and violet hair sprang out in front of him.

"Surprise," Faye grinned evilly.

Within seconds, Ishbal was bound up and gagged, the tip of Faye's sword touching his neck. Ishbal's eyes were wide with fear. He squirmed and called his comrades for help, but it wouldn't be much help. His comrades were at the mercy of the others.

Gray held the sculpture in his hands, careful so as not to break it. The sculpture was a model of a beautiful woman, with hair cascading down her back, face silky and smooth. In her hands was a flower with seven petals. A writing was engraved at the very bottom of the sculpture. It read, "My beloved Esmeralda, my love, my flower…"

"Mission completed," Marvel pumped his fist with Jason.

"Let's go home," Levy said.

_The doors of the guild burst open, and in went the group of mages. _

"Ahh, good to back," Natsu stretched his arms.

"I'm gonna have a long hot shower. That'll be good for my tired muscles," Lucy sighed. "Yeah, me too," agreed Levy.

"Who's hungry?!" Gajeel shouted. He met with a delighted response from his three kids. "Alright! I'm treating you to lunch!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks dad!" Jason pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm gonna need to polish my armors," Faye remarked. "And me, my sword," Azura agreed.

"Alright everyone, go home and do your own things first. We'll discuss the matter later on at night," Erza waved her hands. "Go on now."

Everyone then headed off in different directions. Acquanetta went with Faye, Azura and Cyan back to their dormitory.

"It's been a while since I last saw you guys. I've heard you've gotten stronger. You should fight me sometimes," Acquanetta challenged.

"Sure thing, but don't get mad when you lose!"

"I won't. That is, _if, _I'll lose."

The three girls chatted some more and before long, the sun went down, and they had to go back to the guild.

Everyone gathered in the special meeting room. Natsu was showing Layla some techniques, Lucy was chatting with Levy, Igneel was admiring Izo's new violin, Marvel was throwing his knives towards the dart board, scoring countless bull's eyes, and Gajeel was horsing around with Jason and Allona.

Suddenly, Erza and Jellal came in, their face dead serious.

Erza banged the butt of her sword on the table. Everyone stopped to listen to her. "The matter that I have come to discuss with you, is of a very dangerous enemy in the most northern part of Fiore."

Here she paused to look at them. "A dragon."

Gasps escaped, questions were asked. Jellal shushed them all, and gestured to Erza to finish her story.

"Those who came with me and Jellal, namely Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel and Levy know of this matter already. The rest of you, listen closely. The information that I'm about to tell you is highly classified. It would be best if no one else know of this matter yet."

She took a deep breath. "See, Master Makarov went with us 8 years ago, to find and slay this dragon. Unfortunately, the dragon was still too strong for us. We were almost killed. Even Master was overwhelmed. It then captured Master, and spoke to us, 'Bring me the Fruit of Eternia, and I will return him to you'. With that, he disappeared."

Silence.

Then Faye spoke up, "The Fruit of Eternia? That's a jewel, isn't it? It belongs to Queen Elva, Queen of Victoria. She died 500 years ago, and the jewel was said to be buried with her."

Jellal shook his head, "No, that's only a myth. The Fruit of Eternia is hidden in the Rock of Vroengard, in the city of Gilibaen. But no one knows it's exact location. Countless have gone there to search, but in vain. The chance of us ever finding it is very, very minute."

Azura replied in a small voice, "So what do we do?"

In answer, Lucy said, "The dragon gave us 2 weeks to find it. We give ourselves a week and a half to search the Fruit of Eternia. If we fail to find it by then-"

"Then we will gather mages both from our guild and outside, and we fight the dragon," Erza stated, her lips pressed together.

_in the Rock of Vroengard, the fourteen mages searched in vain for the Fruit, thir grim faces dusty and streaked with sweat. Making matters worse, the sun was scorching hot, and there was no breeze._

"It's not here," Faye reported.

"Not here either," Allona shook her head.

It's been a week now, since they first set foot on the Rock of Vroengard. They have searched high and low, but to no avail. Jellal casted a Search magic, but it seemed the Fruit of Eternia was protected using a layer of magic that prevented it from being scryed.

"This is hopeless," Marvel sat down on a huge, flat rock, wiping away beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

The others looked around despairingly.

"We should just gather everyone and prepare to fight the dragon, Erza. We're wasting time," Gajeel remarked impatiently.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I think that's for the best…", Erza replied sadly, looking at the others forlornly.

* * *

_They went back to the guild hurriedly and after breaking the news to their fellow comrades, they started asking their friends from other guilds to help._

Faye knocked on the doors of the Blue Pegasus guild. She had, along with her two sisters and the Redfox triplets, came to ask for help.

A girl, about 17 years old opened the door. She had startling sea-green eyes, and shoulder-length emerald hair braided up. She wore blue tank-tops, jeans and sneakers. She took one look at Cyan and her face lit up.

"Cy! What's up?!" she exclaimed hugging her friend. Her gaze then fell on Faye and Azura. "This must be your sisters, and," here she looked at the triplets, "the famed trio."

"Good to see you, Rhea. We came because we desperately need your help. Please, is Master Bob here?" Cyan asked anxiously."He's in his study room. Come on in!"

The six of them followed Rhea down the hallway, and into Master Bob's study room. The old man was reading a newspaper while humming a merry little tune. He was the same as ever, still wearing his purple spaghetti-striped shirt and vertical-striped pink and purple shorts, except that he now has more wrinkles. He caught sight of them, and in a friendly tone, he welcomed them, saying, "Well, hello there! What a lovely surprise! Makarov's kids right? Now what can I do for you?"

He floated up, using his two tiny wings, and landed next to them, smoothing himself.

Allona wasted no time beating around the bush, " Sir, Master Makarov is in grave danger. He has been captured by a dragon in the most northern part of Fiore. We're here to seek help to fend off the dragon, for our guild alone won't stand a chance."

Master Bob's face paled. He then said gravely, "Oh dear. Tell me the whole story, and I'll see what I can do."

So the six of them recounted the events, and when they were done, Master Bob said, "I will send 15 of my best mages to help you on this quest. I myself will come with you."

Faye bowed low, "We're eternally grateful for your help Master Bob. If you please excuse us, we must hurry on and return to our guild. Once again, thank you sir."

The six then returned hurriedly, and found that all of the existing guild members have been called back from whatever jobs they were doing. Among them was Wendy and the four exceeds, Happy, Charle, their kid Nessie and Lily. Wendy had grown since the guild last saw her. From a teenager of 15 years to a grown woman of 22. She had grown taller, and is now blossoming into the full extent of her beauty. Happy was hugging Natsu, so happy at their reunion that tears had started flowing down his cheeks. Natsu laughed and petted Nessie. Lily was off sword fighting with his owner Gajeel while Charle stayed by Wendy's side.

Lucy caught sight of Faye and the others walking in. "How did it go?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Master Bob and 15 of his best mages will arrive here shortly," Faye reassured her. "What about the others? Did they manage to gather up enough mages?" Azura questioned.

"The results are quite satisfying. Yajima had agreed to help. Goldmine and 20 of his mages from Quatros Cerberus will come. As well as Ooba and her comrades. I"ve heard that Lyon and Jura are coming too. Mermaid Heel's offered their help, as well as Crime Sorciere. I think we've gathered up about 200 mages. It should be sufficient, I hope. "

Faye looked around at the grim-faced men and women preparing for battle. Here was Laxus and his loyal members of the Thunder God Tribe, Cana sorting out her magical cards, and beside her Gildarts, donning on his usual black, tattered cloak.

"It will be," Faye confirmed. The others nodded in agreement.

Erza stepped forward and called for the attention of the warriors. Her voice comes up, calm but forceful. The voice of someone who is used to calling the shots under pressure. "Now everyone here knows of the grave danger that has befallen on our master. To the guilds that have agreed to help us, we thank you so. But there is one thing that everyone should know," here she took a deep breath. "the dragon that we are about to face… It was the same dragon that eradicated Tenrou island years back, Acnologia."

Gasps, shrieks, screams and mutterings were heard instantly. No one was prepared to hear this. Faye trembled, so did her two sisters and the Redfox triplets, remembering the tales told by their parents about the horrible dragon. Can they really defeat this monster?

**Thanks for reading!**

**On twitter follow BerlianaTj and Cristabella23**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review!**

'_Screw butterflies. It's like the whole zoo's inside my stomach,' _Faye thought nervously.

They were getting closer and closer to their dreaded destination with every step they take. Everyone tried to appear cheerful, but the ever-present tension prevented them from doing so. Erza announced a break after their 2-hour-long hike, which was very welcomed.

Lucy absent-mindedly played with her keys. That's when a teenage girl, probably 17 years in age, with sea-green eyes and emerald hair approached her. "Wow, you're a Stellar Spirit Mage too?! Cool! You've got so many keys! I'm Rhea by the way, Cyan's friend," the girl said, winking. Lucy smiled, "Hi there. Glad to hear there's another Stellar Spirit mage."

"So, what keys have you collected so far?"

"All 12 Zodiacs, and 8 Special Keys."

"You've got all twelve?! Awesome!"

The two then indulge in a conversation, lightening the mood and heartening their dampened hearts. Layla caught side of this, and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Never before has she seen her mom this happy when talking to her. Not being able to stand the silence anymore, she skipped over to her dad.

Natsu was tearing a piece of roasted turkey leg with his teeth, grease dripping down the sides of his chin. Igneel sat beside him, chewing on his cold pasta. Layla bounded up to them, and said, "How about a game, dad?"

"Sure. What kind?" Natsu mumbled through his turkey leg.

"Spin the bottle."

"First time I've heard of it," Igneel commented.

"It's easy. We'll spin a bottle , and if it points at you, then you'll be asked questions and you have to answer truthfully. You can't lie, and to make sure, Tamora here who's skilled in reading emotions, would be helping us."

A girl with coarse, brown hair stepped forward. She was skinny and short, probably about 13 years old. She wore a black-rimmed glasses, and underneath, her piercing golden eyes scrutinized them, which made everyone feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Tamora, from Lamia Scale," the girl said, her voice soft.

"Pleasure to meet you. What say we start the game now? We don't have anything to do anyway," Natsu replied. He beckoned to Lucy, Rhea, the Redfoxs, the Fernandes family and explained the rules to them.

"What if we lie?" Allonna asked.

"Well there will be consequences, of course," Layla smiled mischievously. "You get to do a Dare. Someone will ask you to do something ridiculous and you gotta do it. Or else," here she stopped, and clicked her finger. Instantly, tongues of flames sprouted out of nowhere, shaped as human hands with wiggling fingers. "I'm personally gonna tickle you to death with my flames."

Everyone shuddered. They all know that Layla's Tickle Flames are awful. Almost everyone had experienced it once, and they're none too eager to try it a second time.

They then arranged themselves in one big circle, and placed a plastic bottle in the middle. Jason summoned his wind magic, and blew the bottle gently. It spinned and spinned and spinned and then comes to rest on… Natsu.

"Alright! The person to Natsu's right, which would be Marvel, will ask you a question. Remember, answer truthfully. Tamora's paying close attention. "

Marvel was silent for a moment. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. He face Natsu and asked, "Who's the most beautiful girl you've met?"

Natsu laughed. "Well that's easy. This is my answer."

With that, he went over to Lucy's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lucy blushed beet-red, while the others cheered.

The game continued another few more rounds before Erza called off the break and they had to move on again.

_'At least my nerves aren't acting up again,' _Faye thought as she gathered up her things and joined her two sisters.

This is it, they've arrived.

The sky was dark and menacing, with asphalt-grey clouds looming over them. Lightning flashed and thunder roared loudly, causing everyone to jump. Up ahead was a colossal cave made of gigantic rocks. Footprints dented the loose soil outside the cave - Acnologia's.

"Alright everyone, this is it. Acnologia's hideout," Erza's dusty face was grim, her mouth pressed into a thin hard line. "I will go along inside with Natsu and Gajeel and lure the dragon out. Once he has shown himself, strike him with all you've got. Good luck everyone, Master Makarov is counting on us."

She nodded at Natsu and Gajeel, who gave their goodbyes to their family members before parting ways with them. Erza walked over to her three daughters and hugged them all tightly. Looking at trio in the eye, she said firmly, "I love you."

With that, she tousled Cyan's hair and jogged over to where the two dragonslayers are. Taking a deep breath, they stepped inside the dragon's lair, knowing full well they might never come out again.

The cave was dark and damp, with the distinct smell of rotting animal carcass. With a flick of his fingers, Natsu lit up a flame. Somewhere back, a faint trickling sound of water droplets dripping was heard. Except for that and the clip-clopping of their boots, there was no other noise.

"Are you sure it's here Erza?" Natsu squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view.

At that moment, a low growl emanated from somewhere back.

"Oh yes, I'm sure," Erza replied, with the slightest hint of a smile.

The growl turned into a cackle resembling that of a hyena's. a raspy voice cried out in a sing-song tune, "Fee-fi-fo.. I smell the blood of 3 mages. Let them be alive, let them be dead. I'll grind their bones to make my bread! Fu, fu, fu."

The voice, belonging to none other than Acnologia, sent chills down the trio's spine. Erza mustered up enough courage to confront the humongous dragon, "Oh Great and Fearful Acnologia! We have come as per your request, bringing with us the Fruit of Eternia, in ransom for our guild master, Makarov. Now I ask of you to return our Master to us, and we will give you the Fruit in exchange."

The dragon was quiet for a while, before rasping on, "Ah.. The Fruit of Eternia.. Long have I searched for it's location. To think a group of mages would be the ones who will hand it over to me."

A tremor shook the cave as the dragon stood up, revealing itself. It was bigger than most dragons, obesidan-black in colour. White swirling patterns decorated it's scales.

"Do you know the story of the Fruit of Eternia mages? Legend says whoever consumes it and has the juice flowing inside your veins would be the ultimate king, that would have the power to obliterate any living thing at will, and most importantly, would have the power to raise the dead."

Gajeel made a noise of suppressed surprise. "Raise the dead? That's impossible! And fairly, why would you need a power like that?"

Acnologia stared at Gajeel menacingly with one glittering red eye. "Why, to raise the dragons of course!" at this, it laughed, howling like a wolf.

It continued, "Years ago, a group of mages prevented me from getting my hands on it. They fended me off, sealing the doors to Eternia. Who knew, that their own kind would betray them? That their own kind would demolish all their efforts and bring the Fruit of Eternia to me?"

Natsu gritted his teeth, "Not, without our Master. Hand him over to us, and the Fruit is yours."

Acnologia grunted, a cloud of smoke puffing out from his nostrils, "How can I trust you? For all I know, you would hand over a fake one, while you run off with your Master."

The corners of Gajeel's mouth twitched up as he replied, "Oh but we won't give you a fake one. This we give our word. Now, show us our Master, and we will lead you to the Fruit."

The dragon seem to consider the offer for a moment. "Alright. But one false move, mages, and I will make sure you die a ghastly death."

Erza -the fearless Erza, gulped nervously. The three followed the dragon deeper and deeper into the cave. Before long, they came to the other end of the cave. There, hanging in a cocoon of white threads, was Makarov's emaciated body, bloodied and bruised. Natsu growled and was about to bark something rude to the dragon, but Erza's bone-chilling glare silenced him.

"THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT OUR MASTER?!" Erza boomed angrily, eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Careful mages. Know that I'm the superior one here. You would do good to be quiet," the dragon growled.

Erza drew out a shaky breath, trying to control her wrath. "Alright, put him down."

"DO NOT ORDER ME AROUND!" the dragon roared loudly. "I will only give him to you once I receive my Fruit."

Natsu stepped up, and said boldly, "No."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Kill us if you want, but remember, only we know the location of the Fruit. Give us our master and we will lead you towards the Fruit."

"Why can't you show it to me now?!"

"Have you actually seen the Fruit yet?"

At this, the dragon hesitated, before replying, "No."

Natsu smiled triumphantly, seeing an opportunity to trick the dragon. "It's an awfully large metal sphere coated with brilliant green diamond. We managed to lug it all the way here using the help of a potion a powerful mage gave to us. However, the potion has run out, and now we have no way to bring it to you. Surely, a dragon with immense strength and power would not have any difficulty to carry it yourself."

The dragon seemed to straighten up, liking the comment on immense strength and power. (Dragons are terribly vain.) "Well," the dragon pondered, "I suppose I could do that."

"Very well. Come, and we will lead you to it."

"But before that," Gajeel intervened, "let the master go."

Acnologia snarled terrifyingly, but Gajeel stood firm. "No master, no Fruit."

With great reluctance, the dragon stepped aside, shifting his huge bulk. Erza rushed forward, hands gripped tightly on the hilt of her sword. With one swift motion, she jumped up and slashed at the silvery threads binding Makarov.

To her dismay, the threads were acidic, and instead of her cutting it, it melted her sword. Surprised, she loosened her grip and what remained of the sword fell with a clang.

The dragon chuckled, amused.

Gajeel stepped forward, but before he could go any further, Erza stopped him. "Don't. The acid will burn you."

He cursed.

"Natsu. Try it out."

Flames flaring out from his outstretched hands, he shouted, "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!". Flames shot up towards Makarov, who had begun to stir, and gripped the threads. Acid and fire was warring against each other in an evenly matched fight.

Natsu strained harder, droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. He gave a guttural shout and the threads caught fire, burning away to crisp. Natsu was careful not to let any of the flames harm the Master. Makarov free-fell, and Erza caught him just in time. She slapped him gently on his cheeks. He stirred, groaning as his eyelids fluttered open. He mumbled something inaudible about food.

Erza smiled, "He's fine."

The two dragon slayers breathed a sigh of relief.

Acnologia, bored, impatiently said, "Now, the fruit?"

**Cliffy!**

**Don't you just hate cliffhangers?**

**Keep reading and see you next week, hopefully I can get it uploaded by then cause I'm having my Final Year Exams. Well follow me and the creator on Twitter! Cristabella23 and BerlianaTj**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yay! Exams are over! Sorry for late update, but better now than never, right?_**

**_REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!_**

**_SPOILER: We don't own any of the characters except for OCs._**

_They heard it before they saw it. There was a sudden roar and the slight tremor on the ground. The 200 mages waiting for the appearance of the dragon gulped nervously. They have the advantage of numbers, but would that do any good against a dragon as powerful as this? A dragon that had once eradicated Tenrou Island with a single roar? _

Cyan made five glistening balls of water form and juggled it in the open air. She glanced to her right, where Azura was twirling her sword. Faye was nowhere to be seen, probably scouting the area. Cyan wanted nothing more than to jump up and scream. She can't help feeling restless; it's in her blood. Time crawled as the group of heavily-armed mages crouched low in their hiding places. They would ambush the dragon, with the hopes of defeating it quickly, without suffering any serious casualties. Cyan smiled ruefully to herself. Everyone knew it was impossible, and everyone knew that, they might not come home alive.

At that moment, Faye appeared beside her, scaring her and Zura out of their wits.

"You have got to stop doing that!" Azura scolded Faye angrily.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," Faye shrugged. She changed her Nightwalker armour to one made of sapphire blue metal. Her weapons, two matching swords, coloured gold and silver, lay by her sides. "What do you think? I'm calling them Aurum and Argentum. Dragon busters," Faye held her two swords out to her sisters, where they gleamed in the sunlight.

"Do they do anything special?" Azura asked, before returning to her tinkering.

"Aurum burns with red fire, Argentum with blue. Both cut through any type of material."

"Your armour, it's really awesome. Where'd you get that?"

"From mom's old stash. I cleaned it up and fixed it a little. It fits well now."

It was a full-body armour, very light yet very tough. Azure blue bat-like wings would pop out whenever Faye willed it to, and would give her the ability to take flight. An elegant, swirling silver rune was drawn on the chest guard. Its purpose was to give the wearer extra protection, some kind of shield. The shield was strong enough to deflect certain blows, but it will shatter when overused. There's a hidden compartment in the left wrist guard, which can shoot out a total of 10 missiles. Power boosts under the protective boots enable her to run like the wind and jump to a height rivaling that of a skyscraper's.

All in all, it was a pretty sweet armour.

Armour-admiration time did not last for long. A roar like tidal waves crashing on a huge rock shattered the deafening silence. All around, mages covered their ears, steadying themselves as a light tremor shook the ground. That was none other than Acnologia.

Faye turned towards the entrance of the cave anxiously. Her mother was there, along with Uncle Natsu and Uncle Gajeel. What had happened?

"Everyone, use your ear waxes now! Don't let its roars distract you! And stop all kinds of noises, we'll start conversing using signals now!" Wendy shouted out.

'_Mom can take care of herself. Uncle Natsu and Gajeel won't let any harm befall her,"_ Faye reassured herself while putting on her ear waxes.

The trio moved along, weaving their way towards the entrance of the cave. Behind them, the dragon lumbered on. They took a few more dozen steps before they can see thin rays of sunlight flooding in.

"Alright, this is it," Erza whispered to her two companions. "Get ready."

They stepped outside, momentarily blinded after being in darkness for so long.

"Right this way, oh great Acnologia," Erza purred. "The fruit is just around the corner."

The dragon hummed.

They took a turn, the dragon in the lead, when suddenly, vines shot out of nowhere, entangling the astonished dragon.

"You know, for a dragon, you're quite stupid," Erza smiled evilly, donning on her Black Wings armour. Beside her, Natsu and Gajeel chuckled.

Jumping up, she shouted, "ALL RANKS! ATTACK!"

And that was when chaos erupted.

Faye heard her mom's familiar voice and rose up from her hiding place. Aurum and Argentum burned bright and hot in her two hands. "Ready Cy? Zura?"

"Hell yeah!" both shouted.

"Alright! Let's kick some dragon's ass!"

Acnologia realized too late that he was tricked. Angered he roared, "FOOLISH MAGES! YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THE KING OF THE DRAGONS!"

At this, the dragon sucked in his breath, getting ready to use his magic roar that would eradicate everyone. Erza saw this and barked out an order, "Igneel! Use your vines! Secure his mouth!"

Igneel, who was scaling the steep cliff beside Acnologia understood and lashed out his poisonous vines. The vines wrapped the dragon's jaw, snapping it shut, their thorns digging into Acnologia's flesh. Igneel lashed out more and more vines, not stopping until he was sure Acnologia's attempts at breaking out would be futile. He called out to several other plant users from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. "Robert! Maia! Help me! Tangle up his legs and hands!"

A red-haired girl in a green dress stopped in her tracks. She then climbed up a rock and from there, started summoning leafy stems that wrapped themselves around the dragon's legs. Opposite her, a burly boy scaled the cliff, and when he decided he was high enough, he too summoned his vines, not green but blood-red in colour. He appeared to mumble something under his breath, and when he looked up, his vines glowed red-hot. The dragon made a shrieking noise, burned by the vines.

The four dragon slayers, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus each gave their Roar magic, aiming at the dragon's head. The attack did not seem to do anything except anger the dragon. The dragon twisted and turned, trying to rip out the vines, but Igneel wouldn't let him. He strained harder, summoning more vines, when he felt someone land beside him. Layla was there, her hair billowing in the wind. She gave him an encouraging nod, before muttering a few spells. Flames in the shape of hands flew out, clamping the dragon's mouth and legs. As long as the siblings could prevent Acnologia from opening his mouth, the mages would have a chance to win.

Erza changed to her famed Heaven's Wheel armour, and instantly, a circle of razor-sharp blades surrounded her like a halo. She willed them to strike the dragon, hard. A dragon's scales are not to be underestimated though. Most of her blades were deflected by the dragon's tough scales, but some managed to injure its unprotected sides. She continued on like this, sometimes going closer to the dragon to shatter one or two of its scales by force. It was exhausting work that drained her energy. But she could not stop just yet. She couldn't, for the sake of her guild.

Below her, Gray, Juvia, Acquanetta and Cyan got ready to perform a Unison Raid. The perfect combination of ice and water mages. They joined hands, and with a shout, unleashed their combined force. Spirals made of freezing ice and boiling water gushed out, knocking the dragon's left flank. The dragon howled in outrage. The four mages separated then, each going at different directions. Gray and Juvia went over to support Cana, Acqua to her brother and Cyan over to her two sisters.

Izo strummed his guitar, which let out a blast of sound magic. The Redfox trio was in midair, thanks to Jason's whirlwind. Marvel sent out an array of his Death knives, which he used only to defeat S-class monsters. Allona was pummeling the dragon with SteelBiter, trying to yank out his scales.

Faye breathed heavily. Already her knees felt like buckling, her vision blurry. The scales were tougher than diamonds, very hard to even scathe it. Yanking them out or shattering them required enormous amounts of energy. And this dragon was huge. She could hear Azura's pant tiredly beside her. Out of the blue, she felt a surge of newfound energy. Bewildered, she looked around. She caught sight of Tamora peeking from behind a boulder a second before her voice spoke in her mind, which startled Faye.

"_It's me, do not worry. I gave you some added energy. I am not a good fighter, but I can give support to others. I saw that you were about to faint, so I thought giving a little energy to you won't hurt._"

"_Thanks, I appreciate it." _Faye gave a small nod before proceeding back to her attacks. "_Don't overwork yourself. I have enough now to last. Go and help the others."_

_"I will."_

Faye was already on her way to the dragon's serpent-like tail, Azura and Cyan hard on her heels. The fight was going smoothly so far, with the 200 mages winning.

The happy thought didn't last long though.

Erza, Igneel, Layla, Maia and Roberts all forgot one thing. They forgot to hold down the dragon's tail. At that moment, spikes suddenly protruding from the flesh, Acnologia whipped it around, lashing out at everything. All around, mages shrieked and screamed in agony, as they were thrown towards the rocks.

Faye saw the tail coming, and immediately jumped, her armour giving enough momentum for her to miss the assault. That's when she heard the snap of breaking bones and her sisters' shriek in pain. She whipped around, and saw to her horror, that Azura and Cyan had been hit. They were thrown back several feet, crashing the rocks. Faye scrambled towards them, fear and panic gripping her heart. She reached Cyan first, who was in a much worse condition than Azura. Zura had been lucky, none of the spikes impaled here. Cyan though…

Faye's hand shook vigorously as she tried to stop the blood-flow from the wound in Cyan's stomach. Cyan whimpered; the pain was excruciating. Faye knew the wound was too deep, and that it was fatal. "WENDY! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE, HELP HER! SHE'S DYING!" Faye's voice broke as uncontrollable sobs racked her body. Wendy was giving all her to attention to dealing with Acnologia, thus she didn't hear Faye's calling. Shelia was too far away. A thought suddenly came to her mind. Tamora! But where is she?

Faye looked around frantically. she caught sight of Tamora's familiar coarse-brown hair and thin frame. But she, she was lying on the ground motionless, in a pool of her own blood.

"No, no, no. this can't be happening. SOMEONE HELP!"

Not a single soul came. Acnologia was on a rampage, which distracted everyone. Azura lay unconscious on the ground a few metres away. Cyan gripped Faye's hand hard. "It's okay…" Cyan smiled sadly. Her usually bright violet eyes were slowly dimming. She looked pale, violet hair matted with blood. Before long, her hand went limp and her eyelids fluttered close.

A thousand memories of her elder sister ran through Faye's mind. Cyan smiling, laughing, crying, playing with her, losing her in the forest. All that is gone. Cyan is gone. Faye, dazed, went over to Azura, who was in no better condition. It seems at least a few of her ribs are broken, and she had numerous cuts and bruises, which were all oozing red liquid.

Faye heard Acnologia's roar in the distance, and sheer hatred coursed through her veins. The dragon will pay for this. Revenge. She will get her revenge at all cost.

Faye screamed loudly, the area around her radiating power. Instantly, a thousand different blades of different sizes and types materialized out of thin air.

**Follow, Favorite and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**

**Because... today is the author's birthday! Not mine, the author, there are 3 people here and she's author. Her twitter account is Berliana_Tj**

Chaos.

The one word repeating itself over and over again in Igneel's head, as he watched countless mages getting flung. How stupid of him to have forgotten the tail! He cursed himself quietly. Layla had gone pale beside him. His vines were losing their iron-grip on the dragon's mouth. When the dragon first attacked using his tail, Igneel got distracted and thus loosened the hold. Now the dragon is shaking his head back and forth vigorously, trying to break free. Layla strained harder, but she too was having a hard time controlling the dragon. The five dragon slayers were flying back and forth, hitting the dragon with numerous attack, but the dragon wasn't affected by them. Instead, it just looked mad.

Then it happened. The dragon caught sight of him and Layla, and realized that they were the key to his freedom. Acnologia decided to give up breaking free of the vines and instead kill the mages controlling them. He whipped his tail straight towards them.

Igneel saw it coming. In a split second, he casted a spell, willing his plants to punch a hole in the wall of rocks, big enough for Layla. He shoved Layla just in time, and a millisecond after that, the tail struck him.

The pain was excruciating. His vision went wide, gasping as he heard his bones snap. The dragon had flung him to the air, and now gravity was taking over, and he was falling, falling fast. Acnologia, known for his ruthlessness, didn't stop then though. He wanted to bring suffering and pain to Igneel, revenge for restraining him with the painful vines.

Acnologia extracted his claws, swiping them hard at Igneel's direction. Igneel shrieked, coughing up blood as 2 razor-sharp claws pierced his body. Acnologia slammed him down to the ground, the force creating a huge crater on the hard soil. Igneel felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him, his lungs burning. Convulsing on the ground, he tried to stem the blood flow weakly. He knew it was pointless, that when a pool of blood had reached a certain size, there's no going back. The dragon leaned down, now free of restraints, and whispered to him, "You poor thing. Does it hurt? Now then, before you go, I'd like you to watch as I treat the girl you saved the same way I treated you. She's your sister, isn't she? She's pretty, maybe I'll just eat her up. That is, after I rip her up in front of you. So don't die first!" He then breathed out a stream of fire casually on Igneel, not hot enough to kill him, but hot enough to cause him much pain. Igneel shrieked louder, squirming, trying to get away from the flames. The dragon chuckled hard. He then flicked open his claws, showing them off to Igneel. "You know, I have skewered fat cows in half with these babies," he hummed. He then brought down one onto Igneel's cheek and raked it hard. Igneel groaned and whimpered as the dragon worked on him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Acnologia stopped, satisfied.

With that, the dragon moved towards Layla, who was screaming hysterically as she watched her brother tortured by Acnologiia, his life slowly slipping away. Acnologia then grabbed her in his claws, squeezing hard. Layla screamed angrily, setting herself on fire with her magic. The fire didn't hurt her, but it scorched the dragon painfully. The dragon howled and then squeezed harder. "I'm going to enjoy killing you!"

All this Igneel witnessed. Layla screaming his name, shouting for help. The dragon squeezing her, threatening to kill her. Him not being able to do anything, unable to lift even a single finger. Before his eyes closed, he thought miserable, "I failed you Layla, mom and dad. I'm sorry…" And then he blacked out.

"_Igneel. Igneel. He protected me. From that horrid dragon. The horrid dragon mauled him. That horrid dragon has to die! He will die! I will destroy him with my bare hands!"_

Layla wasn't about to sit around doing nothing while she gets squeezed to death. She set herself up on fire, shouting in rage. Her salmon-pink hair stood up on end, her eyes blazing like her dad's whenever he gets serious. Layla was frightening.

The dragon didn't see it coming, and was scorched by the blazing fire. He yelped and let go of her, cursing her angrily. He came for another assault. Layla lashed out with all her might. "_Where are the dragon slayers?!"_

There they are. Wounded and exhausted beyond measure. Wendy had been knocked unconscious. Laxus walked funny, as if he had a broken ankle. Maybe he did. Her dad was trying to revive Wendy. Erza was covered in injuries, and was using her sword as a support. Gajeel slumped on the ground, breathing hard, a steady stream of blood flowing from his nose. "_What are they doing?! We need them!"_ Layla thought frantically.

In the second that she was distracted, the dragon caught her in his claws again. "Trapped. Like a mouse!" he laughed maniacally. Layla squirmed and struggled. "_I will not die! I refuse to die!_" But it was no use. The dragon's grip was iron-hard. There was no way out. Acnologia opened his jaws wide, ready to gulp Layla up. She stopped struggling and closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

ZAP!

An electric whip zapped the dragon's eyes. He howled, letting Layla go to cover his eyes. A lithe silver-haired girl jumped back and forth, her whip dancing beside her, as she struck the dragon again and again. "Electric Mania!"

Instantly, lightning came down from the sky, and struck Acnologia. He roared and fell back, dazed but not quite dead yet.

Layla inspected the girl closely. She had long silver hair, tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were electric-blue and she wore a sparkling silver tight-fit dress and blue high-heeled boots. Certainly not Layla's choice of clothing, especially during fights.

"The name's Levina in case you're wondering. I'm from Lamia Scale. You okay?"

Waking up from her daydream, Layla muttered, "Umm, yeah sure. Thanks by the way."

And then she remembered her brother. She immediately rushed to his crumpled and bloody body. She gripped his wrist, frantically searching for a pulse. There it is, very weak, only fluttering. His breathing was slow and heavy. Levina appeared beside her. "He's dying. He won't last much longer without medical attention. Here, take this." She handed Layla a vial filled with thick, pink liquid.

"What's this?"

"Something that might help sustain his life. I brewed it myself. Pour half the contents into his mouth."

Layla did as she was told. She saw no immediate changes in Igneel, and could only hope it worked. Her sense of dread vanished, replaced by a glimmer of hope and a burning rage and want for revenge. She will destroy the dragon, whatever the cost.

That's when she heard Faye's scream, and the second after that, thousands of swords appeared out of thin air, the tip of their blades all aimed straight towards Acnologia.

Wendy wouldn't wake up. No matter what he did, Natsu just can't get her to. There was a long gash at the side of her cheek, her limbs covered in bruises. "_At least she's breathing."_ He gave up his attempts of reviving her and went to inspect the others.

Everyone was in a bad state. Erza could barely stand; Laxus had a broken ankle, Gajeel was still trying to regain his breath after getting knocked aside by the dragon. Everyone, including him, was exhausted, drained of energy. Still, the dragon won't back down.

Then he heard it. His daughter screaming her brother's name. He immediately tensed, looking around to find the source. There! Layla was in the claws of Acnologia, struggling and squirming. Natsu knew, however fast he ran, he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. Instead he stood there, rooted to the ground, feeling as if he had just gulped down a gallon of icy water, quenching the fire in him. Unexpectedly, a girl with trailing silver hair jumped down, slashing her electric whip. She then summoned lightning from the sky, saving Layla just in time.

The relief Natsu felt was indescribable.

But it was nothing compared to the shock he got when he heard Faye's piercing scream and thousands of gleaming blades started appearing out of thin air, decorating the sky.

_"REVENGE! ACNOLOGIA WILL PAY!"_

More and more blades appeared, showing no signs of stopping. Mages all around looked up in astonishment, not believing their eyes. Faye rose up slowly, her two swords in her hands. Her eyes weren't the usual shade of hazelnut. Instead it was blood-red. Cyan's death had made her snap, causing some paranormal occurrence to take place.

"Dragon! Come here and face me!" she challenged.

Acnologia turned around, and for the first time, his face wore a mask of fear and doubt. The girl radiated immense power, such that he had not felt before. And he had been on the planet for thousands of years.

The dragon decided not to take his chances. He flapped his wings, ready to take off. Jason, being up in the air, tried to stop him. Acnologia didn't even give him a second glance before swatting him aside like a fly with his wings. The wings were jagged and spiky in nature, and you can see from the stream of blood gushing out from his body that Jason had been hit quite badly. He crashed to the ground, skidding 10 metres away, only to be swatted again by the dragon's tail, which was sweeping the ground back and forth at tremendous speed. Jason was flung towards the air, and landed on a few sharp rocks, crumpled and lifeless.

Marvel and Allona, who had been up in the air, sustained by Jason's magic, fell towards the ground too, but missed the assault. They were highly trained, so the free-falling was a cinch. Marvel rolled on the ground a few feet before stopping at a crouching position. Allona landed on her two feet gracefully.

Allona immediately ran towards where Jason was, but was stopped by grief-stricken Marvel.

"He's gone. Both of us saw it. He couldn't have survived that."

"We have to at least check first!"

"I don't think you can handle looking at his body in that condition."

Gritting her teeth, Allona snapped, "Let me go, or I swear I _will_ cut you into pieces."

Marvel looked as if he had been slapped in the face. Despair turned to rage, and for a second, Allona was sure he would hit her. But just as quickly as it had appeared, the anger vanished, leaving only grief behind as he let her hand go.

It was true. Jason was dead. His skull had been bashed in, his stomach pierced. Allona took one look before she went over to the side and started retching, tears streaming down her cheeks. Marvel struggled to keep his composure. He then turned around towards Allona, and in a voice filled with hatred he said, "Let's teach this dragon not to mess with us. We'll show him what a bad idea it is to injure Jason."

**DO IT AS HER BIRTHDAY PRESENT! FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

**Tata~**


	8. Chapter 8- Climax

**New chapter! Sorry for late update!**

**Read the original author's fanfiction! FoxfaceChase16**

Jason's down.

Watching him fall from the sky, like a bird shot out of the sky, was painful. Acnologia's roar snapped her out of it though. Quick as lightning, Layla lashed out thick, strong ribbons of fire. They twisted around Acnologia's hind legs, hindering him from going any further. Summoning more, she tied herself to a big boulder, straining hard to restrain the dragon. Acnologia pulled hard, and the boulder teetered dangerously to the right side. Levina came rushing up to her side then and made her electrum whip grow longer. She then followed Layla's example, twisting her whip around Acnologia's forelegs, charging it with enough electricity to fry 20 grown human into crisp.

"Layla! Tie me up to that rock over there!"

Layla did exactly that. Levina grunted, muttering something about tying too tight. The complain fell on deaf ears though, as Layla had her full concentration on holding the dragon back. Acnologia seemed to realize he was stuck. He whipped his head around, sucked in his breath and got ready to summon his special roar. The roar that had once eradicated Tenrou Island.

The two girls gasped, panic spreading through them like wildfire. They didn't had to worry much though, for at that moment, tens of thousands of swords charged Acnologia. Faye had them under her will, commanding them where to strike. Thousands pierced the dragon's body, and another thousand was reflected off the tough scales.

Faye wasn't holding back though. She summoned more and more swords, her eyes still glowing. She should have been drained of energy by now, but no, not even a single sweat glistened on her forehead. Layla was frightened, not knowing what had occurred to her friend. The others were staring in awe and wonder too. Never had such a phenomena occurred before.

Marvel and Allona jumped into action, looking as enraged as the dragon. Allona went berserk with her magic, slamming and beating the dragon. Marvel slid out a midnight-blue knife gingerly, careful so as not to cut himself. Allona took one look at it and jumped, clearly surprised.

"The Knife of Anubis!"

"Also known as the Soul Reaper. Dipped in the blood of the creature Chimera. Extremely poisonous. One cut and it's bye-bye to you."

"Dad gave it to you as a present. Are you sure you're using it?"

Marvel nodded. "Desperate situations calls for desperate measures. The poison would surely kill the dragon. I just need to stab it into its flesh… Which would be hard, cuz you know, he's covered with scales as hard as diamond."

The both of them scrutinized the dragon.

Much of the dragon's scales had been hacked and destroyed by the swords and countless magic spells casted by the wizards. But there was no gap big enough for the knife to fit into.

Well, except for that small part at the dragon's back.

Marvel gulped nervously. "I guess I gotta go up there."

"In case you haven't noticed, the dragon is 50 FEET UP IN THE AIR! Not to mention HE ROARS! And Faye's not feeling friendly. She might stab you with one of those swords, which by the way are all wicked. That one's made of real sapphire, and that one emerald."

Marvel just rolled his eyes. "Like that's gonna stop me. As for the swords, you can help cover me. No time to waste. Revenge for Jason!"

Before Allona could protest, Marvel had jumped onto one of the huge flat rock and leaped high. He had enough momentum in him to allow him to grab the dragon's tail. Marvel grunted and started hauling himself up. Being as agile as a monkey, he had no problem climbing up. Allona tried her best to block the swords, but she occasionally had to warn Marvel to duck. These swords were charging the dragon at full speed. Stopping them from hitting Marvel was difficult.

It wasn't long before Acnologia felt Marvel scrambling on his tail. He shook it back and forth, trying to fling him off. When that didn't work, he positioned the tail so that it was right in front of his mouth.

"Die, foolish human!"

Acnologia then opened his jaws, letting out a stream of fire.

Marvel only had time to utter a single cry before he was engulfed by the raging fire.

"Water Lock!"

Never had Allona been so glad to see the Fullbusters siblings leap into battle. Acquanetta casted out her water lock magic, encasing Marvel in a sphere of water, protecting him from the fire. Marvel saluted Acqua and went on climbing up the dragon's back.

Izo went over to Levina's side, and to Allona's and Layla's surprise, kissed her cheek. Levina blushed, while Layla raised and eyebrow and asked, "How long?"

"A few months. We kept it a secret. Since Allona here loves to tease."

Allona grinned, "True that. But now, you two lovebirds better quit smooching around. Izo, take my place and protect Marvel. Acquanetta you too. I'll help Layla and Levina."

Izo then pulled out his electric guitar and started rocking it out, sending sonic booms that blocked the swords from hitting Marvel. One of them, however, only missed Marvel's face by an inch.

Marvel cried out indignantly, "Doofus! Watch it!"

Izo chuckled, and Marvel could hear him call out an apology (an insincere one).

With Acquanetta's and Izo's protection and Layla, Levina and Allona restraining the dragon, Marvel managed to climb up the dragon's back.

It wasn't long before he reached the spot without scales.

"Alright dragon. It's time for you to go back to hell."

Just as Marvel raised the knife, Acnologia slammed one of his wings to the cliff beside him, causing rocks both big and small to fall onto Allona and the rest. The other wing he used swat Marvel. Marvel lost his grip on the dragon and scrambled to get a hold. In the process, he let go of the knife.

"Watch out!"

Levina looked up, only to see the knife inches from her face. She felt a hard shove from the back and stumbled forward, away from the knife's range. Then she heard a sickening sound, which she knew from experience was the sound of a blade stabbing flesh, and a heavy thud.

Izo had been stabbed in the shoulder. He looked at Levina, clearly bewildered, before his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

With tears in her eyes, Levina screamed, "IZOOOOOO!"

Levina immediately let go of her elongated whip and knelt down next to Izo. Already his lips were turning blue, his breath quick and shallow, his heartbeat fluttering weakly like a wounded butterfly.

"No, no, no. wake up Izo. Open your eyes. No, this cant be happening."

But it was futile. The poison was too strong. There was no antidote. Within seconds, death had him in its clutches and his heart beat no more.

Levina sobbed her heart out, crying out in despair and anguish. She knew Izo was gone, but she still continued shaking him anyway, hoping for some miracle to take place.

"WENDY! CHELIA! HELP! ANYONE!"

Layla and Allona had loosened their hold on the dragon.

"Metal Shield!"

Instantly, a huge block of metal shielded the heads of the three girls, protecting them from the avalanche of falling rocks.

Acnologia cackled, "you youngsters have no hope in defeating me. Come to me again in a thousand years and we'll see how you fare. That is, if you're still alive by then."

With that, he shook his whole body vigorously, freeing himself of the restraints, shaking Marvel off as well in the process. He rolled a few feet on the ground, before he came to a stop, grunting and groaning.

Acnologia flapped his wings, lifted himself off the ground and flew off.

The swords stop coming, and Faye, her eyes no longer glowing, looked around, dazed. She stood up and wobbled a few steps forward before she stumbled forward and passed out.

**Done with chapter 8! On to chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9-Ending Part 1

**Sorry for late update guys! The internet lag problem has not been fixed yet (if you've read my Now You See Me fanfiction, you would know), I would not be updating for that fanfiction yet, this one would be updated next week!**

Groaning, Faye woke up, finding herself on a bed in a clean, white room. "Where…"

She trailed off when the door clicked open and Erza came in, carrying a bowl of steaming hot porridge. She almost dropped it when she saw that her youngest daughter had woken up.

"Faye! Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? Oh, you had me so worried." Erza continued fussing over Faye, who waved away the concerns good-naturedly. Erza then encased her in a bear-hug, stroking her head gently. After a few moments, she pulled away, a serious expression on her face.

"Faye, do you remember anything that happened to you three days ago?"

"Three days? I was out for three days? Wow.."

"Yes, you freaked everyone out. Now back to the question."

"Well, let's see. I was fighting alongside Zura and Cy, and then…" Faye's voice trailed off, as she remembered the events that lead to her sister's death. She can still hear the screams of the wounded and the dying, the snapping sound of bones breaking. She saw her violet-haired sister breathing the last of her breaths, lying in a pool of her own blood. There was a stabbing pain somewhere in her chest, like someone was ripping out her heart. Faye clutched her head, shaking it vigorously, while muttering, "Go away, go away, go away." She felt a dull throb in her head, which in time worsened and felt like someone was poking it with needles.

Erza, noticing the sudden change, started shaking Faye, trying to snap her out. It didn't work though. Before long, she had to call the nurses to subdue her.

When Faye was calm and asleep again, Erza turned towards the nurses. "What happened to her?"

The nurse, a plump elderly woman with a kind soul, appeared to look distressed. "Ah, well, I believe the poor child has been traumatized with her sister's tragic death. It appears that this was also what triggered her mind to.. summon those swords. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't know what she had done. It was an amazing feat. According to literature, only two of the most powerful exquippers were able to do so." The nurse gave a small smile, "You have an amazing daughter."

Erza smiled sadly. "I'm afraid she's broken now. I sure hope there would be someone to fix her up and return her back to normal."

"By the way, how's your oldest daughter?"

Erza stopped and stared at the ground. "She's…"

_Two days ago.._

Azura woke up, not knowing who she is, where she was or who the man sitting by her bed was. He had clearly stayed up all night, for he was now leaning back on his chair, sleeping soundly.

She looked around. She was in a room similar like Faye's, though in here, the lights are off. She threw open the covers and slid both her legs out. Shuddering when her toes touched the chilly wooden floor, she tried standing up, putting her weight on her legs…

And immediately, she crashed to the floor. The commotion woke the man (who is of course, Jellal) up.

"Zura! You're awake! What happened? Did you fall? Here, I'll help you up." Jellal put his hands out, only to be slapped away by Azura.

"Don't touch me! Who are you?! Where have you taken me?!"

"What?! Zura! What's wrong?!"

"I don't know what's wrong, so you better tell me. I.. I don't remember anything.. What's wrong with me?! Did you drug me?!"

Jellal's eyebrows creased. "It's me Azura. Jellal Fernandes. Your father. Don't you remember?"

Azura's eyes widened. _My father? But… I don't remember.._ she thought forlornly.

Just then, Erza came in with the old nurse. "Zura! You're awake!" Erza ran towards her daughter, about to hug her, but stopped when Azura shyed away from her touch. "What's wrong…?"

Jellal pulled her aside and whispered, "I think, she 's having amnesia. Forget us, she doesn't even know who she is."

Erza gave a small gasp, her eyes watering. Jellal noticed and pulled her into his arms. "Come now. I know it's been hard, with Cy… gone, Faye currently in a coma, and now Zura losing her memory. I'll talk to Porlyusica. Maybe she knows how to cure Zura."

Erza shook her head. "Porlyusica's busy. She has hundreds of other mages to tend to, those with more serious injuries. The healers are her top priority now, so that they can help her out later on. Wendy and Chelia, our two best healers are still unstable. No.. I'll just have to wait. Maybe, she'll regain her memories over time."

Jellal turned around to look at her daughter. "I sure hope so."

"Layla. Wake up Lay. Please. I'm not going to last for long. Lay, wake up," Igneel whispered to his sister who had fallen asleep next to his bed, his voice hoarse.

Layla groaned, "What's up Iggy?"

"I wanted to say goodbye to you."

That jerked Layla awake. "Why?! Where are you going?"

Igneel looked up, staring at the ceiling, his eyes dreamy. "To the place of our ancestors." Layla started to panic. "What do you mean? Come now, don't talk nonsense. "

Igneel faced his sister. This time, his eyes were sharp as an eagle's, face dead-serious. "Layla, I can feel it. My soul, my life force is drifting away by the second. I acquired that skill years ago, when I was under the apprentice of the Great Healer."

Layla shook her head vigorously, "what are you muttering about?! Snap out of it Igneel! It must have been the medicine, it's making you hallucinate. I gotta call the nurse, you wait here." She got up hurriedly, tripping over her chair. Before she could go more than two steps, Igneel grabbed her hand.

"I don't care if you don't believe me Lay. But just listen to me. If anything should happen to me, please tell mom and dad I love them. That I'm really sorry for all the troubles I caused. And for the grief I would cause them later on. tell Master Makarov and the rest of the guild that they were all great, that our adventures we had together will always be embedded in my memory. Tell the Redfoxs they have awesome knife-throwing skills. Tell Faye to stay sharp and cunning. Tell the Fullbusters that I was glad to have them as my friends. Tell Ace (Laxus's and Lisanna's son) his lightning skills are great. And also… don't laugh, but, tell Azura I've always had a major crush on her."

Igneel blushed profusely. Layla laughed, "You finally told me who your crush is. Hold on, I'm getting the nurse. I'm so gonna tease you everyday iggy."

Layla moved towards the door. "And Lay, I love you! You've been a great sister!" Igneel called out.

Layla replied, "I know!"

When Layla was walking down the hallway towards the receptionists, she wondered to herself, "_What's gotten into him anyway? Talking about dying and all that. Creeps me out. I better hurry before he starts doing anything stupid."_

It only took a moment for her to call the nurse and return back to Igneel's room.

"I told you, you're not gonna die. Now tell the nurse what's wrong."

Silence.

'Hey, Iggy. Not funny. Quit joking around."

Still he remained silent.

Worried, Layla went over to his side. His eyes were closed, and there was the slightest hint of a smile on his face. "Asleep, huh? Wake up you litt-"

No pulse. No signs of breathing.

"Igneel! Wake up! What's wrong with you?! Nurse! Why isn't he breathing?! Igneel wake up!"

Layla crossed the thin line of hysteria, and the nurse had to move her out as the doctor was called and tried to revive Igneel. It was no use though. Igneel was gone.

Layla continued to sob and scream, two nurses having to hold her back. It wasn't long before Natsu and Lucy came, huffing and panting. One look at Layla and they both knew that there was something incredibly wrong. "What is it? What happened?"

The nurse cleared her throat, hesitating. "It's your son. He's.. he's dead."

Natsu and Lucy stood stock-still, mouth gaping wide. It took a few seconds for the news to sink in, before Lucy started crying and Natsu tried pushing past the nurses to see his son.

It was very rare to see that silver line of tears streaming down Natsu's cheek. He sat by Igneel, unable to do anything but cry. Layla appeared next to him. With a shaky voice, she whispered, "Mom, dad, Igneel told me to tell you guys he loves you a lot."

In her dream, Faye was in a garden, one fit for a queen. The green grasses were lush, the flowers bursting forth with the full radiance of their beauty, perfuming the whole area. Butterlies danced, birds chirped, the bees buzzed on. and there, right in the center were people sitting on a small, red picnic mat. There were all kinds of snacks around them, from cheesecakes to sandwiches.

Faye took a step forward. One of them, a boy with raven-black hair swiveled around, facing her. Faye realized with a start that it was Jason, with his usual cheeky smile.

"Hey guys! Look! It's Faye!"

The others turned and showed their faces. Aside from Jason, there was Izo, Tamora, Igneel, and finally Cyan. All had smiles on their faces.

"Come on over Faye. We've got cakes." Igneel gestured towards the plethora of food.

Yielding to temptation, she moved forward and soon found herself eating and laughing with her friends.

"hey Faye, can you please pass our messages to the others?"

Bewildered, Faye asked, "What messages?"

"These messages."

Each of them then handed Faye an envelope. They were labeled with the names of their senders.

"But, why me? What are these for anyway?"

'We're going Faye. And we won't be returning anytime soon. We're counting on you. Send my regards to everyone in the guild." Jason winked, then vanished before her very eyes.

The vanishing part shocked Faye, of course. (Who wouldn't get shocked?)

"Don't worry. He's in a better place now. Please tell Levina I love her, and that I'm sorry I have to leave so soon. Give a big hug from me to Acquanetta and my parents." Izo ruffled her hair before he too, vanished.

"Okay, that's it guys. No more vanishing!" Faye expostulated.

"No can't do. Make sure Layla conveys all my messages kay, Faye? And I'm pretty sure you know that I've always looked up to you and you're my role model and all that. Now don't get so cocky."

"Of course I know that. Oh and by the way, I know you get all moony-eyed over Zura too," Faye remarked.

Igneel turned beet-red and shouted, "shut up Faye!" before disappearing.

Tamora was next. She wasn't the serious girl in a hooded cloak anymore. She had changed her cloak to jeans and T-shirt, and wore a smile on her face. "Say hi to Layla for me will you?"

"S-sure. Wow, you look so different than the Tamora I knew."

"Yeah, I've become more sure of myself. By the way, that Igneel guy, I think he's kinda cute."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Just so you know, he already has a crush on Azura."

"well, they're far away from each other now. Luck's on my side! My chance to make him mine," Tamora giggled. Faye sighed, "Whatever you say. Run along now. Catch up with your boyfriend."

Tamora chuckled, waved goodbye, then disappeared, probably to stalk Igneel. (Poor him)

She felt a tap on her shoulder. Her sister was there.

"Cy, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I ju-"

"Hush now. It's not your fault Faye. You and I know that. It wasn't you who willed the dragon to strike me, now was it?"

"But I wasn't able to save. If only I ha-"

"Listen to me Faye. Let go of all those guilt. It's eating away all your sanity. I'm afraid for you. You won't be as strong as before Faye. Those black-outs you're having will hinder you. But once you learn to let go of the past, they'll leave you."

"So I just have to let go right?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds. Here, seek help from Akame. She'll teach you the art of finding peace again. Her address is in the letter I gave you."

Just then, Jason reappeared. He tousled cyan's hair affectionately, which made Faye raise one of her eyebrows questioningly. Jason asked, "Ready to go?"

"In a while. I haven't got much time Faye. Tell mom, dad and Zura I love them. Send my regards to the guild."

Cyan inserted her hands into jason's. "Let's go Jas, the others are waiting for us."

"No! Cy! Don't leave me!" Faye exclaimed, her eyes wild, panicked.

Cyan reached over and hugged Faye one last time. "Bye Faye.." And with that, she disappeared, along with Jason, the picnic basket, the food and the beautiful garden. Faye was all alone, in a place full of darkness.

She woke up with a jolt. _Was it all a dream?_

No. the letters were in her hand.

**Review! The author's fanfiction account is FoxfaceChase16**


	10. Chapter 10- Last Chapter

**Okay so... last chapter. The author wants to tell you guys that there will be a sequel and it will be in my account not hers. If you like The Hunger Games, read her fanfiction! Her account name : FoxfaceChase16**

"Get out of my sight, you bastard!"

"Levi-"

"Don't you ever talk to me! You, you _murderer_!"

Levina spat out the word like it was something poisonous. She stared daggers at Marvel, and he, for a second, was afraid that thunder might start appearing and striking him.

Acquanetta took up Levina's side and shoved him hard. "You killed my brother. You can't deny that. Get out of our sight. I don't ever wanna see you again, let alone talk to you." Her bitter words stabbed Marvel's heart like red-hot needles. Acqua had been a close friend to him, and he always treated her like she was his own sister. Now..

Juvia and Gray had forgiven him, albeit with some bitterness. Not the two girls though. Levina, izo's girlfriend had sworn she would kill him given the chance, and Acqua doesn't even wanna see his face within a five-mile radius.

Feeling defeated, he backed away from them.

"I'm sorry," he said one last time.

All were wearing black clothes, shedding tears, grieving for their lost ones. All were singing solemn songs of farewell and partings. Erza, with tears in her eyes, donned on her Farewell Fairy Tail armour, and led the funeral ceremony, mourning for the loss of her daughter.

Layla sobbed quietly, along with Levina and Acquanetta. Marvel and Allona struggled to remain stoic as they comforted their mother. Gajeel was injured quite severely and couldn't make it, so the burden falls on the two.

Faye decided it was time to give the letters.

She cleared her throat loudly, silencing the others. "I had a dream last night, and in my dream, Jason, Igneel, Izo, Tamora and.. and my own sister Cyan came to me. They gave me these," here she held the letters up. "they're addressed to their respective families. Please, come and take them. Read their last messages to you guys."

After handing out the letters, Faye approached her own family, (well, what remained of it), and gave Jellal the envelope. Jellal tore it with shaking hands and read aloud. Inside were Cyan's last words to her family, her regards and love for the guild and her final message to Faye.

"Go to The Mountain of Hadare, where the healer Akame lives. Tell her Cyan sent you. Seek help from her, and those black outs you're having will go away."

Faye opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, pain racked her entire body. Not the first of her many black outs. She heaved, trying to breath and felt her legs give way. Her parents crouched next to her, trying to snap her out of her spasm. Azura stood rooted to the ground a few feet away, unable to utter a word. Her vision blurred, and then she passed out, right into the arms of Jellal.

"She needs medication. Fast," Jellal said gravely.

Faye woke up to find herself in a moving carriage, her head on her sleeping mom's lap. She jolt up, causing Erza to wake up too.

"Where are we going mom?"

"To the Great Healer. You need help, and fast."

"But what about Azura?! She's suffering from amnesia, we can't just leave her alone!"

"Dad is there. You don't have to worry. Your health is our main concern now. No one, not even Porlyusca knows why you're having those black outs."

"It's not that imp- ACK!" Faye doubled over, clutching her stomach. Once again, pain racked her entire body. When it didn't go away, Erza had no choice but to sedate her and let her sleep again.

"My baby.. What's happened to you?" Erza whispered while stroking Faye's scarlet hair tenderly.

Azura was already having troubles. They told her she was a member of a guild named Fairy Tail (seriously, what kind of name is that anyway?), and that her parents were two of the top S-class mages in the whole of Fiore. The Queen of Spades, 'Titania' Erza Scarlet and The King of Hearts, Jellal Fernandez. They also told her that one of her sister's dead, and the other one is… well, really sick. Now the mom and the sick sister has just left, leaving her with the dad.

"I think you should see the Master, Zura."

"Yeah, okay. Wait, what's his name again?"

"Master Makarov."

He's an old man who's really quite small in size. He's wearing orange-coloured kid-sized clothing. Weird. Then again, everyone dresses weird in here. The old man gestured for her to come closer.

"Do you still remember me, Zura?"

"No, I don't sir. I can't remember anything. I don't even know if Azura's my real name."

Makarov sighed, "I was afraid of this. Look what I had done to my children. Erza should just have let me die in the dragon's hand. 1 live lost is nothing compared to hundreds lost."

Jellal objected, "we are nakama. We stick together no matter what happens. Surely you have not forgotten that, Master."

The Master's voice was tired and hollow when he said, "I suppose so dear Jellal. But it is still my fault that those mages whom I loved like they were my own, died. But, I will not trouble you anymore with my worries. i wanted to see if azura has really lost all of her memories, and since she has, I will help and try to return them."

"You can bring back my memories?"  
"I will try. But it won't be easy. Come back here every single day, so I can try and heal you."

Jellal bowed respectfully, "Thank you, Master."

Makarov nodded, "No, I thank_ you_ and your family, for sacrificing so much, for the sake of saving someone unworthy like me."

Levina gripped the straps of her backpack tightly. Her parents had died during the dragon's attacks, and since she had nowhere else to live, the Fullbusters, knowing full well of her relationship with Izo, decided to take her in. She had also requested her master to allow her to change guilds, so she could be closer to her new family.

Now she nervously knocked on the door, wondering what it would be like to live with them. Acquanetta opened it, and delightedly welcomed her in. it was a snug and comfy little house, with the walls painted blue and the furniture made of wood.

"You'll be sleeping in the guestroom for the meantime. Izo's room still needs to be cleared up. He was real messy, I bet it'd take years for them to clean up the mess," Acqua laughed, but the laughter did not reach her eyes.

Levina hugged her, tears welling up in her own eyes.

"It'll be alright. I know it will."

"Ace! Uncle Laxus told you to stay there! Don't go anywhere!" Layla hollered.

Ace, Laxus' 8 year-old son, scowled, "And you're supposed to be babysitting me?"

"Yeah, guess so."

Ace scoffed, and went ahead. His father never allowed him to go into the woods near the banks of the river across his house, for what reason, he didn't know. Well, he'll be turning 9 this month, old enough to be trying out new things. Oh well, he thought, and crept silently towards the river.

Meanwhile, Layla, who had fallen asleep, stayed oblivious to all this.

Layla was awakened by the sound of explosion in the woods nearby. She groaned. What had Ace done now?

Before she could do anything else, two figures shot out of the woods. The pursuer and the one being pursued, Ace being the latter. In a split second, the pursuer chanted a spell and summoned a wall of fire which blocked Ace's way.

Ace panicked, started shouting for help. Layla rushed towards the scene, trying to quench the fire. But it was too late.

The pursuer, a man dressed all in black, reached them and knocked the distracted Ace out with one punch. He looked up, saw Layla and sneered. She couldn't see his face, as he was wearing a ski mask.

"Let him go bastard!"

Layla tried crossing to the other side, but was given a nasty surprise. This fire was different, special. It burned her. Never had she encountered such a thing. Her attacks won't go through either, there was some sort of barrier blocking it.

The man cackled like a hyena. " It's no use, girl. Now be a good girl and tell your Master that his son sent his regards. Oh! Almost forgot! If he wants his great-grandson to live, then he'll surrender to Ivan and let him be the new master of the Fairy Tail guild."

"What?! This is preposterous! Let Ace go!"

"Run along now." The man picked Ace, who was unconscious, up with one hand.

Layla was shaking like a leaf. Staring daggers at the man, she hissed, "_You will regret this. You will regret having Fairy Tail as your enemy!"_

With a wave of his hand, the man disappeared from sight, along with the wall of fire. All that's left was his gleeful, mad laugh resounding in the air.

Laxus had just sat down in front of his grandfather when suddenly Layla barged in, panting and sobbing. He was feeling a little down, after visiting Lisanna who was in a critical condition in the hospital.

"My dear child! What happened?!" Makarov cried out, rushing to calm Layla down.

"Ace.. he… he's gone! All my fault.. shouldn't have slept… wants to.. take over..guild," Layla hiccupped.

"Calm down Layla. Here, have some hot chocolate. Talk to us when you're ready," Laxus said, concerned.

When the news had been told, Laxus and Makarov sat there, dumbfounded.

First, his wife. Now, his son and his father. Laxus clutch at his hair, feeling very miserable.

"W-what, do we do now?" Layla sniffled.

"And at such a bad time." Laxus shook his head. "More than 20 of our own mages are injured, another 10 dead. The Fullbusters and Fernandes might also be unavailable at the moment."

Makarov felt a concoction of emotion coursing through him. Anger, devastation, fear. How could his own son do something like this? He banged his fist on the table.

"Call every available mage in immediately. Make sure Porlyusca finish healing Wendy and Chelia first. Call in Erza, and see if she can come back and let Faye journey alone. Call in the Fullbusters, tell them I beg of them to help me. Tell everyone that Ivan has taken one of our own, and that I beg of them, to help me retrieve my great grandson, and to teach Ivan a lesson he'll never forget."

**WOOHOO! This fanfiction is finally FINISHED... well but there's gonna be a sequel so... **

**RIP**

**Izo Fullbuster**

**Igneel Dragneel**

**Jason Redfox**

**Cyan Fernandes**

**Tamora**

**REVIEW (PLS...? After all, this is the last chapter)**


End file.
